Currently, a virtual/online workspace may be created by a particular administrative entity (e.g., a company), which may impose one or more policies (rules) regulating the content and/or activity (e.g., access) within the workspace. In order for collaboration to occur with clients outside of the administrative entity (e.g., another company), these clients are generally required to use a “guest” account governed by the policies set by the administrative entity. However, these clients may be governed by their own policies, which are not enforced within the workspace of the administrative entity (that is, because the clients are operating as guests of the administrative entity, they are thus governed by the administrative entity's policies instead).